Aunque no te pueda ver
by Gisselle Cornwell Andley
Summary: Les presento un nuevo mini-fic que hice con mucho cariño para celebrar el día de reyes 2017, Dios las y los bendiga en este nuevo año y que sus propósitos se cumplan dejando gran satisfacción en cada uno de ustedes. (este fic no trata de ninguna festividad es solo para que se diviertan leyendo :)


Aunque no te Pueda Ver

Candy y Albert eran una pareja de esposos muy formidable habían estado de novios casi cinco años, y luego decidieron casarse actualmente llevaban dos años casados, aún no tenían hijos pues Candy estaba estudiando para ser Medico y Albert, pues el atendía sus negocios y sus empresas sin embargo había decidido delegar un poco de trabajo a sus sobrinos quienes habían terminado sus estudios y su etapa de aprendizaje en la empresa así el podría trabajar desde casa y atender un poco mas a su esposa y dedicarse de lleno a tener hijos pues el clan lo presionaba para el heredero y la familia también sobre todo la tía Elroy quien quería ver a los Andley de sangre pira correteando por toda la mansión antes de morir según ella.

Albert venia del trabajo un día había decidido ir por Candy al hospital donde daba sus practicas cuando llego, Candy se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó nadie se sorprendía pues era común verlos así los dos salieron del hospital abrazados

Como te fue hoy mi amor-dijo Candy

Bien con buenas noticias - dijo Albert

A ver dimelas- dijo Candy

Pues señora Andley le informo que de ahora en adelante me tomare un año sabático con cara de dos para poder pasar tiempo con usted disfrutando la vida- dijo Albert

Enserio! Si!- dijo Candy

Si mi amor y como usted se gradúa en dos meses pues podremos irnos a recorrer el mundo y luego seguir practicando para tener hijos-,dijo Albert

A si? Bien señor Andley me parece que deberíamos pasar mucho tiempo practicando sin que nadie nos moleste- dijo Candy

Que tal si iniciamos ahora que lleguemos a la mansión en el tercer piso alejados de todos que dices?- dijo Albert

Por supuesto- dijo Candy

Tan distraídos iban que no notaron que un auto a toda velocidad venía hacia ellos, el primero en darse cuenta fue Albert quien abrazo a Candy y la atrajo con todas sus fuerzas hasta la acera que estaba enfrente El cayó bajo Candy y se golpeo la parte baja de la cabeza mientras que Candy se había desmayado del dolor pues el auto paso sobre una de sus piernas fracturándole el hueso los dos tirados en la acera, las personas que habían visto el accidente se acercaron a la pareja llamando a una ambulancia mientras otro había llamado a la policía pues le había tomado los datos al auto.

La Candy llevaba unos papeles con el encabezado del hospital Santa Juana entonces rápidamente pidieron la ambulancia para allá, pronto lis llevaron hacia el hospital y los curaron, a Albert tuvieron que suturarle la cabeza mientras que a Candy le enyesaron la pierna. Al poco tiempo despertaron la tía Elroy ya estaba ahí lo mismo que George, Archie y Stear.

tío como te sientes- dijo Archie

Bien Archie dime y Candy donde esta ella- dijo Albert con el dolor punzante en la cabeza

William hijo tranquilo Candy esta aquí a la par de ti que no na ves- dijo Elroy

Si lo siento es solo que...- dijo Albert

Albert, Albert, Albert!- grito Candy al despertar

Candy- dijo Albert

Albert- dijo Candy intentando levantarse para ir con Albert siendo detenida por George

Señora Candy usted no puede moverse aún- dijo George

Candy mi amor tranquila estoy bien- dijo Albert

Gracias a Dios- dijo Candy botando unas lágrimas

No llores tía- dijo Stear

Es que yo...- dijo Candy - no se que paso no me di cuenta de nada tuve tanto miedo que nos pasara algo a Albert o a mi dijo Candy

No llore Candy, están bien, y el conductor esta detenido- dijo George

Enserio?, tuve tanto miedo George-dijo Candy siendo abrazada por George

Ya tranquila solo fue el susto-dijo George acariciando el cabello de Candy con ternura

Señores-dijo el doctor entrando

Si-dijo Elroy

Pueden llevárselos ellos están, estables-dijo el médico

Gracias-dijo Elroy

Ellos llegaron a la mansión, siendo ya de noche Annie y Paty los esperaban junto a Neil (Neil había cambiado de actitud cuando Sarah y Eliza se fueron a vivir a Florida y no volvieron a influenciarlo en nada)

Que bueno que están bien, cuando nos avisaron quisimos ir pero no nos dejaron-dijo Neil

Perdón por haberles dado ese susto-dijo Albert

Pero que pasó cuenten-dijo Annie

Ellos contaron lo que recordaban, los demás escuchaban pacientes, al final dejaron que la pareja descansara y que Archie y Stear fueran a dejar a Annie y Paty a su casa, pues aun no se habían casado con ellas.

Al final pasó una semana, y el doctor quería ver si Candy y Albert tenían alguna molestia, pero al parecer todo marchaba bien, hasta el día en el que fueron a quitarle el yeso a Candy a los dos le hicieron una tomografía pues los dos habían tenido un golpe bastante fuerte, al final llamaron a Albert al consultorio del médico mientras quitaban el yeso a Candy.

Y bien doctor-dijo Albert

Señor William seré sincero…. El golpe fue demasiado fuerte, afectó algunas neuronas y nervios, pero desgraciadamente tocó algunos de la vista, están muy dañados-dijo el médico

Que quiere decir con eso-dijo Albert

La cornea está dañada, perderá la vista paulatinamente –dijo el médico

Pero…-dijo Albert

Pues podemos intentar con un transplante, pero no se si funcióne-dijo el médico-además…. Si no se trata pronto puede que los nervios se tensionen tanto y lleguen a romperse causándole la muerte inmediata-dijo el médico

Albert se sentó pesadamente, como iba a decirle a Candy-pero… puede que funcione el transplate-dijo Albert

Si hay probabilidad-dijo el médico-pero debo hacer algunos análisis-dijo el médico

Bien-dijo Albert

Creo que debe decírselo a su esposa y luego tomar las medidad pertinentes-dijo el médico

Gracias doctor-dijo Albert saliendo del consultorio un poco pálido.

Mi amor dime que te dijo el médico-dijo Candy al verlo

Nada mi amor – dice que estamos bien-dijo Albert

Que bien-dijo Candy

Ahora que tal si vamos a la mansion-dijo Albert

Si mi amor vamos-dijo Candy

Luego de la consulta con el médico Albert hablaba muy poco, estaba siempre pensativo, todos lo habían notado pero pensaban que era cosa del trabajo o algo así. Un mes después habían comenzado la perdida de la vista, a veces le dolía intensamente la cabeza, o sino, se le nublaba la vista por momentos, pero lo peor era que Candy había comenzado a tener vomitos matutinos, a tener mucho sueño, a comer poco y lo que comía lo devolvía, todos se preocupaban por Candy pues no era normal eso y menos en ella!.

Albert no aguantaba más verla así, tan desmejorada acaso se había enterado…. No no podía ser solo que…. El médico le haya dicho.. debía irse había pensado que lo enfrentarían juntos pero… no podría hacerlo…. No lo lograba así llamó al abogado para preparar los papeles del divorcio.

Dos semanas después tenía todo listo para marcharse, la dejaría en la mansion, sabía que le reclamarían por dejarla sola pero no le importaba solo quería salir de ahí, así que en la tarde al llegar a la mansion preparó los papeles con su firma y dejó una copia a Candy ya firmada solo faltaba la de ella estaba preparando sus maletas cuando Candy entró.

Mi amor te vas de viaje-dijo Candy

No-dijo Albert con voz fría

Entonces-dijo Candy- porque haces las maletas-dijo Candy intentando sacar la ropa siendo empujada por Albert

Vete-dijo Albert

William-dijo Candy

Un escalofrío recorrió su alma, no solo era el frío que entraba por la lluvia, acaso le había dicho William, que golpe había sido eso para él- me voy-dijo Albert

A donde te acompaño-dijo Candy

No, Candy ven firma aquí-dijo Albert

Para que no quiero-dijo Candy-que es?

El divorcio quiero el divorcio-dijo Albert

Pero mi amor-dijo Candy

No me digas así-dijo Albert cerrando la maleta

Albert, que pasa te desconozco porque-dijo Candy

Porque ya no aguanto más, ya no… me voy firma de una vez-dijo Albert

No… dime que significaron cinco años de noviazgo y dos de casados he?! Dimelo dimelo-dijo Candy golpeando el pecho de Albert

Nada, oyes bien… nada-dijo Albert

Te desconozco William Andley-dijo Candy

Firma! Firma-dijo Albert agarrando la muñeca de Candy intentando que firmara

William me lastimas-dijo Candy

Al fin Candy firmó a la fuerza y Albert salió con la maleta y los papeles-jamás nos veremos de nuevo-dijo Albert

Regresa Albert-dijo Candy quien ya iba bajando las gradas

Albert derramaba algunas lágrimas pero eso era lo mejor ella no debía sufrir-adios mi amor-susurró

William regresa-dijo Candy corriendo tras el siendo seguida por Stear y Archie quienes habían escuchado sus gritos

Albert arrancó el auto y salió de la mansion a toda velocidad, Candy al bajar de las gradas que daban a la salida de la mansion resbaló cayendo sobre el lodo que ya se había formado-William, Albert! No te vayas mi amor! ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- Gritó Candy con todas sus fuerzas dejándose caer sobre su cuerpo comenzando a llorar bajo la lluvia.

Candy que haces aquí y mi tío-dijo Stear levantando a Candy

Vamos adentro Candy-dijo Archie

Ellos llevaron a Candy adentró….. empapados pero muy preocupados por Candy que no dejaba de llorar-Calmate gatita-dijo Archie

Que era todo ese ruido-dijo Elroy viendo que sus sobrinos entraban a la sala con Candy empapada y machada en brazos de Stear

Candy pero que te pasó-dijo Annie

Estas sangrando de las rodillas Candy vamos te voy a cambiar-dijo Paty

Stear lleva a Candy a su habitacion dile a Dorothy que la bañe y cambie, cuando esté lista que nos llame quiero saber que pasó y de paso también llama a William-dijo Elroy

Si tía-dijo Stear

Lo de mi tío creo que no va a ser posible-dijo Archie

Porque-dijo Elroy

Porque ella lo perseguía y el se fue en su auto con una maleta y unos papeles-dijo Archie

Bien vamos a saber que pasó cuando ella nos lo diga-dijo Annie

Archie le dices a tu hermano que vayan a secarse-dijo Elroy

Si tía-dijo Archie

A los pocos minutos Candy estaba bañada, y tenía puesto un lindo camisón de seda blanca y su bata, estaba sentada en su cama abrazandose el vientre a Dorothy le dio compasión pero se enteraría luego que había pasado así que llamó a la familia para que la vieran. Ellos entraron a la habitacion de Candy.

No está-dijo Paty

Candy-dijo Neil viendo el balcón

Candy-dijo Elroy encontrándola agarrada fuertemente de la baranda

Candy-dijo Archie

Dinos que pasó-dijo Annie

Candy solo volteo tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y abrazó a la tía Elroy llorando amargamente todos vieron estupefactos la escena-Candy dime que pasó-dijo Elroy

Es mejor que vayamos adentro hace frío y podemos pescar un resfriado-dijo Stear

Ya sentada en la cama con todos a su alrededor y Neil hincado frente a ella- ahora si hija dinos que pasó

Candy se abrazó el vientre y volteo hacia los papeles que estaban encima del buró pues Dorothy los había levantado-que es eso-dijo Archie yendo a traerlos

Clausulas –dijo Stear leyendo

Clausulas?-dijo Paty

Firma del demandante William Albert Andley?-dijo Archie

El presente documento hace constar que el señor William Andley y la señora Candice White Andley han dejado de ser pareja a partir del momento en que firmen los papeles-dijo Paty

Candy tu la ordenaste-dijo Annie

No, fue mi tío el es el demandante-dijo Archie

Pero porque-dijo Elroy

Candy que sientes, dinos algo porque los firmaste-dijo Paty

Que siento! Que siento! Me siento anojada. Triste, frustrada, no sé en que falle acaso era demasiado para mí que no supe mantener mi matrimonio feliz, y que creen, yo lo amo demasiado hasta daría la vida por el es más bajaría al mismísimo infierno, mientras que él hechó siete años de estar juntos a la basura, como ven tan lindo el me dejó sola-dijo Candy llorando de coraje

Llora hija llora-dijo Elroy abrazándola

Candy lo vas a superar-dijo Annie

Te vamos a apoyar-dijo Stear

Somos familia al fin y al cabo pues aquí hay otros papeles que dicen que eres hija de la tía Elroy así que no te proecupes-dijo Archie

Cuando mire a William le voy a dar un sermón que se va a acordar de mi el resto de su vida-dijo Elroy

Si no es que nosotros le damos una buena tunda antes-dijo Archie guiñando el ojo a Stear

Yo me apunto-dijo Neil

Bueno chicos perdonen que les diga esto pero es tarde sus novias deben irse a casa y tu Neil vas a trabajar mañana, así que todos a dormir-dijo Elroy

Pero tía-dijo Archie

Nada de pero tía-dijo Elroy

Bien-dijeron todos

Dieron una despedida a Candy y luego se fueron, ahí si Candy aprovechó a llorar todo lo que pudo pues la tía Elroy la consolaba como una madre, así como una vez lo hicieren la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony.

Pasaron algunas semanas y Candy seguía con los malestares del embarazo aun sin decirle a nadie estaba tan depresiva que ni se acordaba. Ella no había salido de su habitacion desde el rompimiento con Albert comía poco y luego lo devolvía, además el clima no ayudaba mucho pues era lluvioso, pero de pronto un día amaneció soleado y Candy le pareció buena idea salir a desayunar junto con los demás pues el día enterior no había devuelto la comida al contrario había comido como lobo.

Candy que bueno que bajaste-dijo Paty

Candy nos habían dicho que no comías-dijo Annie viendo que el vientre de Candy había crecido un poco

Candy solo sonrió y comenzó a comer- díganme una cosa-dijo Candy

Que pasa querida-dijo Elroy

Han sabido algo del señor William-dijo Candy

No ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, estoy comenzando a preocuparme por el-dijo Elroy

Tía no se preocupe que lo estamos buscando-dijo Neil

Candy siento decir esto pero no te aflijas por él-dijo Annie

Si lo sé, se que no debo pero-dijo Candy

Saben que vamos a dejarnos de tristezas, que tal si salimos a montar a caballo, y vamos al lago a montar caballo, hay que aprovechar que estamos en Lakewood-dijo Paty

Si es cierto-dijo Candy

Eso Candy anímate, mirale el lado positivo no tienen hijos y así ellos no sufrirán-dijo Archie

Candy se tocó el vientre en un instinto y se paró de la mesa con dirección al baño, ahí estaba lo que esperaba, cuando regresó todos la vieron con la misma pregunta en la mirada-que? Tengo algo en la cara-dijo Candy

Candy…-dijo Elroy

Tu –dijo Annie

Acaso-dijo Paty

Estas-dijo Neil

Embarazada-dijo Archie

Dínoslo Candy-dijo Stear

Yo… hem-dijo Candy abrazandose el vientre. Intentando esbozar una sonrisa-quiza-dijo Candy

Osea que…-dijo Paty

Vamos a ser tíos-dijeron Stear y Archie felices

Es cierto me vas a hacer abuela-dijo Elroy

Si eso creo-dijo Candy

Annie y Paty se levantaron de la mesa y corrieron a abrazar a Candy saltando agarradas de las manos decían-vamos a ser tías!, vamos a ser tías!

Candy nada de ir a cabalgar-dijo Neil

Todos se quedaron inmóviles-ahora hay que ir a Chicago a comprar cosas para bebé, decorar el cuarto, de seguro será una linda niña-dijo Neil

No será un niño-dijeron los Cornwall

A nosotras nos gustaría que fuera niña-dijeron Annie y Paty

No, será varon digno descendiente Andley-dijo Elroy

Y así todos se peleaban divertidamente por si sería niño o niña por un momento se les había olvidado que Albert estaba desaparecido, peor aun que había dejado a Candy embarazada, pero no estaba sola tenía a sus amigos que eran su familia, la protegerían y la cuidarían en todo lo que necesitaran.

La compra de las cosas para el bebé Andley se había efectuado casi todas las semanas, el cuarto estaba decorado, tenían todo equipado, además de que habían comprado lindos trajecitos para niño como también para niña.

Habían pasado siete meses de la desaparecion de Albert y que ellos se habían divorciado, el bebé Andley venía en camino pues Candy tenía el vientre de nueve meses muy voluminoso ella estaba en el jardín cuando Neil se presentó en el jardín para hacerle compañía pero sabía que debía entregársela imaginaba que la carta no le afectaría en nada pues el remitente era parte ya de su triste pasado.

Hola Candy-dijo Neil

Hola Neil-dijo Candy

Dime como estas hoy? Como está este angelito?-dijo palpando su voluminoso vientre

Pues un poco mal Neil me siento un poco adolorida además de estar cansada pues cada día pesa mas-dijo Candy

Si me lo imagino-dijo Neil quedándose en silencio por unos momentos-Candy-dijo de nuevo

Si Neil-dijo Candy

Candy yo…hem que has pensado sobre Albert-dijo Neil

Yo… pues nada, creo que tuvo sus motivos para irse-dijo Candy

Estas segura-dijo Neil

Si-dijo Candy tristemente

Y dime que piensas sobre Terry-dijo Neil

Eso dejó sorprendida a Candy hacía mucho no había pensado en el, era ya parte de su pasado, el era solo un lindo recuerdo de su adolescencia-aun lo amas no es así-dijo Neil

No, Terry es solo un recuerdo de mi adolescencia, crees que si hubiera estado enamorada aun de el me hubiera casado con Albert-dijo Candy

Si tienes razón-dijo Neil

Lo ves-dijo Candy

Candy, no has pensado en darle un padre a tu bebé-dijo Neil

No, porque el tiene uno-dijo Candy

Pero solo para que no lo discriminen al crecer, imagina que se encuentre con niños como Eliza y….. como ….yo-dijo Neil bajando el rostro

Neil con eso otra vez, mira yo ya te perdoné-dijo Candy

Candy no cambies el tema yo….. enserio no lo has pensado..-dijo Neil

Neil yo….-dijo Candy

Déjame terminar-dijo Neil haciendo que Candy asitiera-Candy sabes que aun te amo?-dijo Neil

Neil!-dijo Candy

Candy yo quisiera ser el padre de tu bebé-dijo Neil

Neil ayudame-dijo Candy

Que pasa te estoy abriendo mi corazón-dijo Neil

Neil es hora-dijo Candy

Para que aun falta una hora para almorzar-dijo Neil

Es hora Neil, el bebé ya viene-dijo Candy

Estas segura-dijo Neil, Candy solo asintió.

Neil entró a la mansion corriendo llamando a Stear y Archie, de paso a la tía Elroy y a George-el bebé ya viene, el bebe ya viene!-gritaba Neil emocionado y asustado

Enserio-dijo Stear

Si-dijo Neil corriendo a la habitacion de Candy para traer la maleta que tenían ya lista con las cosas de Candy y del bebé.

Vamos es hora-dijo Neil

Neil donde está Candy?-dijo Archie

En el jardín-dijo Neil acordándose de ella

Como la dejas sola eres un tonto-dijo Archie

Si tienes razón lo siento-dijo Neil

Rápidamente llegaron al hospital en donde Candy trabajaba y luego de algunos minutos la prepararon para que pudiera dar a luz así que el doctor salió a la sala de espera.

Señores Andley-dijo el médico

Si-dijeron los Andley, Paty y Annie quienes ya se encontraban ahí

Ya tan rápido-dijo Stear

Calláte Stear apenas llevamos veinte minutos aquí-dijo Archie

Señores quisiera que me dijeran quien es el padre para que pueda acompañar a la señora Andley-dijo el médico

Todos se vieron unos a otros- digame puedo entrar yo-dijo la tía Elroy

Si-dijo el médico

Yo quiero entrar-dijeron los demás en coro

No puedo dejar que entren todos, solo a lo más puede entrar alguien más-dijo el médico

Quien?-dijo Stear

Paty-dijo Elroy

Yo!-dijo Paty alegre

Porque ella? – dijeron todos

Ustedes tres son varones, Candy se vaavergonzar si ustedes tres entran, Annie es una persona muy débil y emocional puede que se desmaye-dijo Elroy

Pero Paty también lo es-dijo Stear

Si pero ella tiene un poco más de….. no lo sé solo déjenla entrar porque Candy de seguro se muere del dolor-dijo Elroy

Si es cierto-dijeron.

Así comenzó la interminable espera de los Andley, cada que salía un médico esperaban que los llamara, pasaron tres horas y los chicos y Annie estaban desesperados hasta el vieron que Paty venía no muy lejos con un bulto en los brazos.

Paty!-dijeron todos exaltados

Hola,-dijo Paty

Es ….-dijo Stear

Si es el heredero Andley-dijo Paty

Mientras que la tía Elroy venía tras ella con otro bultito-hola chicos-dijo Elroy

Es también….-dijo Archie

Si, es una niña-dijo Elroy

Son dos-exclamó Annie

Si-dijo Paty

Que bien-dijeron los tres jóvenes saltando, mientras que Annie admiraba a los bebés

Son tan pequeños-dijo Annie

Si-dijo Paty

Son tan lindos-dijo Annie botando algunas lágrimas de tristeza.

No llores Annie-dijo Paty

Lo….lo siento será mejor que salga-dijo Annie corriendo hasta la salida Archie lo notó y fue tras ella.

Annie corrió por el hospital hasta llegar al jardín que tenían, ahí se abrazó así misma llorando tristemente, hasta que sintió que dos brazos le rodeaban la cintura con ternura

Annie, no llores que pasó-dijo Archie

Archie! Estoy tan triste-dijo Annie

Porque? Si los bebés están bien, y nos dijeron que Candy se desmayó por el esfuerzo pero está bien-dijo Archie

Archie!-dijo Annie

No llores-dijo Archie

Archie sabes bien que jamás podremos tener bebés-dijo Annie

Si lo sé, pero no importa, podemos intentarlo, además podemos adoptar-dijo Archie

Archie sabes que desde hace cinco años estamos casados y no hemos podido tener hijos-dijo Annie

Si mi amor lo sé, pero no quiere decir que no puedas-dijo Archie

Pero Archie-dijo Annie

Nada de peros además podemos seguir intentando no crees, y pues podemos adoptar-dijo Archie

Perdóname Archie-dijo Annie

Porque?-dijo Archie

Por…. no poderte dar hijos, herederos Cornwall-dijo Annie

No importa, además puede que se tarde un poco mira Stear y Paty aun no han tenido hijos y llevan dos años casados-dijo Archie

Si lo sé, tal vez tengas razón-dijo Annie

Pero tu no llorabas solo por eso-dijo Archie

Es que me da tanta tristeza que esos preciosos bebés no puedan tener a su padre con ellos, temo que los molesten como nos hicieron a Candy y a mí, no quiero, que les hagan lo mismo que a nosotras-dijo Annie

No lo harán, se que el pequeño bebé va a proteger a su hermana-dijo Archie- además nos tiene a nosotros-dijo Archie

Si tienes razón-dijo Annie

Mi amor que dices si vamos adentro-dijo Archie

Si vamos, perdonen por dejarlos así es solo que … el sentimiento-dijo Annie

Lo comprenderán-dijo Archie.

Así todos entraron pero al entrar notaron que no había nadie en la sala de espera entonces preguntaron por Candy y les dijeron que estaba en una habitación. Ahí encontraron una silueta de un hombre parado en la siguiente puerta al acercarse un poco más notaron la presencia de Terry!

Terry que estas haciendo aquí-dijo Archie

Tengo un enfermo en está habitacion y tu-dijo Terry

Candy tuvo a sus bebés-dijo Archie

Hola tímida-dijo Terry

Hola Terry-dijo Annie

Pláticame más-dijo Terry a Archie

Annie que tal si entras a la habitacion-dijo Archie

Si compermiso-dijo Annie

No le digas a nadie que me viste-dijo Terry

Si claro-dijo Annie

Ya enserio que haces aquí-dijo Archie

Tengo un enfermo en está habitacion-dijo Terry

Quien es Terry? Acaso es Susana?-dijo Archie

Es un amigo, tuvo un accidente y lo internaron aquí-dijo Terry

Está bien te creo-dijo Archie

Dime como está eso de que la pecosa tuvo bebés-dijo Terry

Son de mi tío Albert, pero el muy idiota la dejó sola, ella sufrió mucho por él, pero lo supero por sus bebés, aunque ella diga ya no sentir nada por el yo se que el amor no se olvida de la noche a la mañana-dijo Archie

Tienes razón-dijo Terry- pero aun no creo que fueran dos-dijo Terry

Si es un niño y una niña-dijo Archie

Señor Graham puede pasar, solo dígale que no mueva los vendajes-dijo el médico.

Si doctor muchas gracias-dijo Terry- lo siento elegante pero debo entrar gracias por la información y dile a los bebés que los felicito porque tienen una excelente mamá-dijo Terry

Si gracias Terry, le dire a los demás que mandas saludos-dijo Archie

No, no le digas a nadie por favor-dijo Terry.

Está bien como quieras-dijo Archie extendiéndole la mano

Hasta pronto elegante-dijo Terry

Hasta pronto-dijo Archie.

Pronto pasaron los días y dieron de alta a Candy y a los bebés para poderlos llevar a la mansion, sin embargo a Terry le tocaba estar ahí otros tres días más.

Luego de eso nadie tenía descanso en la mansión pues ayudaban a Candy con los bebés que era bastante revoltosos en la mañana pero en la noche eran angelitos así que dejaban dormir a la mamá, a los tíos, y a la abuela que también estaba exhausta.

Los días pasaron y los bebés tenían ya un mes de haber nacido. Era un bello fin de semana y Candy había decidido salir con el bebé William Anthony y la pequeña Candice Emilia, pues no había salido al parque con ellos, Dorothy se ofreció a acompañarla pues no quería que nadie de la familia la acompañara así que no tuvo de otra que aceptar, pero antes de salir Neil la inteceptó.

Candy dime has pensado en lo que te propuse el día que los bebés nacieron-dijo Neil

Neil perdóname pero como se lo dije a Archie y a Stear en su momento no puedo dejar que alguien más le de su apellido a mis hijos-dijo Candy-pues ellos tienen un padre

Ni siquiera Grandchester-dijo Neil

Ni siquiera el, porque tanta insistencia con eso-dijo Candy

Pues mira-dijo Neil dándole la carta que había llegado hacía un mes.

Esto es de hace….un mes porque no me la diste-dijo Candy

Porque tu no me dejaste-dijo Neil

Está bien, gracias Neil, por favor dile a Dorothy que los bebés y yo estamos listos-dijo Candy

Si Candy piénsalo quieres-dijo Neil

Candy solo asintió- Neil yo jamas podré corresponderte.

Sin más ellos fueron al parque y disfrutaron de una buena caminata, sin embargo muy pronto se sintieron cansados y se sentaron en una banca Candy mandó a Dorothy a comprar helados para ellas y ella comenzó a prepararles las mamilas a los bebés para que se refrescaran un poco. En ese momento Candy sintió duda de la carta y con manos temblorosas la abrió.

 **Estados Unidos de América.**

 **10 de febrero de 1926**

 **Querida Candy con está carta te preguntaras porque te escribo pues la verdad no soy Terry sino que soy Albert, pero te preguntaras porque es la letra de Terry bien pues quiero informarte que he perdido la vista, es por ese motivo que me fui, se que estas pensando en buscarme por favor no lo hagas me fui para evitarte este dolor de verme así además para evitar mi dolor de jamás volver a verte.**

 **Candy está carta te la mandó para que me perdones yo… no quise lastimarte por favor perdóname, el irme me desgarró el alma pero no podía quedarme al ver como te estaba afectando la noticia, tenías vomitos en la mañana, y también tenías mareos, estabas cansada y comías poco, Candy perdóname por causarte este dolor, aunque para mí no fue muy fácil… pues la ultima imagen que tengo de ti es de miedo y tristeza, me mirabas con miedo jamás lo habías hecho además me llamaste William eso me dolió.**

 **Candy te preguntaras porque te presenté el divorcio, pues sabía que estarías muy enojada y dolida y no regresarías conmigo así que preferí presentártelo antes, el día que quieras unir tu vida a alguien más yo comprenderé aunque te siga amando Candy yo me iré y jamás me volveras a ver.**

 **Candy te amo, pero se que debo dejarte ir así que creo que esta es la ultima carta que te envió por si no salgo vivo pues mañana entró a cirugía muy temprano pero no es seguro que sobreviva o que funcione así que solo deséame suerte.**

 **Hasta algún día mi amada Candy.**

 **Pd. La segunda hoja está escrita por mí pues aun podía ver son mis miedos Candy y en parte explica porque me fui, es para ti Candy con mucho amor.**

Candy con manos temblorosas sacó la segunda hoja y la leyó.

 **Si ayer tuviste un día gris:**

 **Tranquila, yo haré canciones para ver**

 **Si así consigo hacerte sonreír**

 **Si lo que quieres es huir**

 **Camina, yo haré canciones para ver**

 **Si así consigo fuerzas pa' vivir**

 **No tengo más motivos para darte**

 **Que este miedo que me da**

 **El no volver a verte nunca más**

 **Creo ver la lluvia caer, en mi ventana te veo**

 **Pero no está lloviendo**

 **No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento**

 **Hoy te echo de menos... yo sólo quiero hacerte saber**

 **Amiga, estés donde estés**

 **Que si te falta el aliento, yo te lo daré**

 **Y si te sientes sola, háblame**

 **Que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver**

 **Aunque no te pueda ver**

 **De tantas cosas que perdí, diría**

 **Que sólo guardo lo que fue**

 **Mágico tiempo que nació un abril**

 **Miradas tristes sobre mí se anidan**

 **Y se hacen parte de mi piel**

 **Ahora siempre llueve, porque estoy sin ti**

 **No tengo más motivos para darte que esta fría soledad**

 **Que necesito darte tantas cosas más**

 **Creo ver la lluvia caer, en mi ventana te veo**

 **Pero no está lloviendo**

 **No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento**

 **Hoy te echo de menos... yo sólo quiero hacerte saber**

 **Amiga, estés donde estés**

 **Que si te falta el aliento, yo te lo daré**

 **Y si te sientes sola, háblame**

 **Que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver**

 **Aunque no te pueda ver**

 **Te amo Candy Aunque no te pueda Ver.**

Candy botaba algunas lágrimas en silencio, Dorothy la veía interrogándola en ese momento Candy sintió que alguien lamía su mano era un perro con un chaleco pero si era Miena ella abrazó al perrito.

Miena-dijo la persona que portaba al perro

Candy subió el rostro y vió ahí a un hombre con vendas en los ojos rodeándole la cabeza un suéter azul, pantalón azul marino, camisa celeste cabello rubio corto y tez blanca.-Miena vamos-dijo el hombre

Candy comenzó a botar lágrimas de felicidad, él estaba frente a él y había salido vivo de la cirugía ella se lanzó a abrazarlo-dígame quien es… no me haga nada-dijo Albert

Candy lloraba en el pechó de Albert- es alguien de mi familia?, por favor no le diga a Candy que me vió, pero si es de mi familia podría darme información sobre mis bebés?, por favor responda-dijo Albert

Mi amor, lo siento pero tendré que decirle a Candy que te vió-dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos

Eres tu-dijo Albert

Si mi amor soy….-dijo Candy siendo silenciada por un dulce beso en los labios

Te extrañé tanto mi amor-dijo Albert-dime como están mis bebés-dijo Albert

Como sabes de ellos si ni sabías que estaba embarazada-dijo Candy

Yo le dije-dijo Terry tras ellos

Terry-dijo Candy

Si Terry nos íbamos a encontrar aquí pero como no llegaba decidí tomar un paseo con Miena-dijo Albert

Albert enserio no ves nada-dijo Candy

No mi amor, me maldigo porque no puedo ver tu bello rostro-dijo Albert

Terry como te enteras que estaba embarazada-dijo Candy

Nos encontró a nosotros en el hospital-dijo Archie quien iba con Stear

A ustedes dos-dijo Candy

A mi no, a Archie y a Annie-dijo Stear

Tu le dijiste, y porque no me dijiste que habías visto a Terry-dijo Candy a Archie

Porque el me lo pidió-dijo Archie

Son unos tontos-dijo Candy riendo

Gracias-dijeron los tres

Señora-dijo Dorothy

Ah! Es cierto, Albert-dijo Candy tomándolo de la mano

Si?-dijo Albert

Ven-dijo Candy tomándole la mano llevándolo hasta la carriola de sus hijos-siente-dijo Candy

Es algo, un muñeco, un bebé, mi bebé-dijo Albert emocionado

Si ahora siente aquí-dijo Candy

Es el mismo bebé Candy-dijo Albert

Estas seguro-dijo Candy

No me digas que…-dijo Albert sonriendo

Son dos-dijo Candy

Candy!-dijo Albert emocionado hasta las lágrimas

Mi amor estamos juntos de nuevo por favor no te vayas, yo se que todavía me amas-dijo Candy

Si te amo, no puedo negarlo te amo, sufrí tanto sin ti-dijo Albert

Que tal si regresamos a la casa-dijo Candy

Pero no puedo manejar-dijo Albert

Vamos caminando eso si puedes hacerlo además yo te guió que no confiaz en mí?-dijo Candy

Si confio-dijo Albert

Luego de un largo trayecto llegarón a la mansion la tía Elroy emocionada recibió a Albert con un abrazo. Y también a los bebés con gran alegría. En ese momento uno de los bebés comenzó a llorar

Mi bebé precioso, vamos mi amor vamos a cambiarte-dijo Candy

Candy yo lo quiero cambiar-dijo Albert

Pero no puedes-dijo Candy

Si puedo-dijo Albert

No, Albert no te las quites-dijo Candy

Candy tuve que hacerlo desde hace una semana, por miedo no lo hice, Candy sabes bien que no me gusta que me traten como un inútil-dijo Albert

Está bien hazlo, si tu lo crees prudente, pero no aun-dijo Candy

Albert espero a que Candy y los bebés estuvieran en la sala lo llevaron hasta allá y los dejaron solos a los cuatro, Albert lentamente se quitó los vendajes tenía los ojos cerrados- mi amor y si no logró ver-dijo Albert

Yo haré canciones para ver si así consigo hacerte sonreir-dijo Candy

Mi amor esa es mi carta-dijo Albert

Si lo sé, vamos abrelos-dijo Candy

Albert abrió los ojos lentamente al principio todo lo vió borroso pero luego distinguio tres bultos, eran sus bebés y Candy que sostenían un cartel que decía- Bienvenido Papi

Candy, logré ver, te veo de nuevo, y a mis hijos y Candy! Candy! mi amor, logré ver, Candy pensé que jamás te volvería a ver te amo-dijo Albert dándole un gran beso.

Ellos a pesar de ser un corto tiempo aprendieron el significado de esas pequeñas palabras que se dicen en el altar. **"Estaré Contigo en la Salud y En la enfermedad en la Pobreza y en la Riqueza hasta que la muerte nos separe".**


End file.
